A Common Misconception
by hotangelictomboy
Summary: Seventeen year old Severus Snape finds himself being drawn deeper into his death eater life. Until Emma Leigh Syntex moves into his life after a transfer to Hogwarts in his seventh year. The closer they become, the more secrets are revealed.
1. Prologue: New Death Eater

**A/N: I know that I have another story, but it is already written down, along with the sequel. The third book is in process.**

**This is a new story with Severus Snape and an Original Character. AU, SO BEAR WITH ME!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original character.**

**Full Summary: Seventeen year old Severus Snape finds himself being drawn deeper into his death eater life. A young girl by the name of Emma Leigh Syntex moves into his life after a transfer to Hogwarts in his seventh year. The closer they become, the more secrets that are revealed about her life. And more complications than he bargained for.**

**Quote: **_**Make your decisions based on your own morals, not on what your friends wish of you.**_

**Prologue: **_**New Death Eater**_

Severus Snape found himself standing before the Dark Lord, Voldemort, with his friends. Having just turned sixteen, he and his friends decided that they were destined to join the new league of the Dark Lord's followers, also known as Death Eaters. The Death Eaters did whatever was commanded by the Dark Lord, or suffered the consequences.

Not knowing what he was getting him-self into; Severus hadn't hesitated when he was asked to join with his friends.

Now, here he stood, bloodied, battered, and weak from the torture he'd had to endure from one of the three steps of being accepted as a Death Eater. His head was held high, his posture flawless, showing no sign of the pain he felt. When the other Death Eaters kneeled, he did as well.

The Dark Lord chose him first.

Severus stepped forward and placed his left arm in the vise, showing no emotion as he endured the second step. He had learned at a young age that if you showed your pain, then someone would take more pleasure in the beating, torturing, or debasing you; just like his father had.

The knife burned his skin as it seared into his flesh, making the blood come out in a smooth, easy flow. The only sign of weakness he showed was the twitch in his mouth and the tight hold of his jaw. When it was done, the blood was cleared away and he was released from the vise to stand by as he watched his friends endure the same torture, their screams filling the room, ringing in his ears.

When all of them stood by, Lucius and Severus were congratulated on being strong enough to endure the pain like 'real' men.

When they left, they were each given an assignment that was meant specifically to test their loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Severus was unsure as to weather or not he could complete the third step. Because he and Lucius had endured the torture and Dark Mark so well, they were given the task of bringing a 'mudblood' before the Dark Lord and raping her until she was dead. Lucius had no doubt as to weather or not he could do it. Severus, however, had grown up with muggles because his father _was_ a muggle. He knew each ad every one of the 'mudbloods' in the school. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle the task assigned to him.

SSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOC

Somehow, Severus had completed his task. Not knowing how he had done it, he simply nodded when the Dark Lord congratulated him and made him a real Death Eater by giving him his new robes and mask.


	2. Chapter 1: New Student 1 year later

**A/N: Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!**

**Quote: **_**Learn humility when you're young so you will know what it's like when you're older.**_

**Chapter 1: **_**New Student - 1 year Later**_

Severus watched as curious as everyone else as the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore announced that there would be a new student transferring from the North American Academy of Witchcraft.

The sorting hat was brought out along with a girl about the age of Severus. The girl had a school uniform on and a small amount of make up, enhancing her eyes. Her long brunette hair flowed down to her waist, seeming to be more of a halo than hair. She stood next to Professor McGonagall with posture that outranked that of a girl who took ballet classes.

As the hat shouted SLYTHERIN, his entire table burst into applause. The guys were louder than the girls, as to the fact that they were simply being polite to their new housemate. Severus didn't clap. He was too enchanted by her. She sat in the empty seat next to him; the only seat available.

The evening meal began, and the girl ate healthily and even, as if she was proportioning her food with measuring cups rather than her head.

The girls looked on, envious of her expertise, while the boys ate regularly; except Severus. He stared at her; not realizing her hadn't looked away until she looked at him while she set down her fork.

"Do you want something," she asked.

All the boys around them looked between the two of them. The way she had spoken usually set Severus off. However, Severus simply shook his head and filled his plate with food. The girl left before she had finished her plate of food and went to see the Head of Slytherin house, Professor Slughorn. He escorted her away, presumably to the Slytherin common room.

Later, when Severus asked around, he discovered that the girl's name was Emma Leigh Syntex.

Emma was brought to her head of house's office in the dungeons. She was given her schedule and then the headmaster entered the room.

_This is when it comes. This is when they tell me that if I do anything like that again, I won't be given another chance._

Dumbledore paced while he spoke, forcing Emma's eyes to follow him to show him that she was listening.

"I know that this is not really your second chance, but your past indiscretions have no reason to be any part of whom you are now or who you can be. To me, this _is _your second chance. Make the most of it," he finished with a gentle tone while he stopped to look at her.

The next morning, Emma sat by the same boy who had been staring at her the day before. She didn't understand why he was staring at her again this morning after he himself had said that he didn't want anything and that there was no particular reason that he was staring at her the day before. Well, maybe not in so many words, but just the same, he had implied it.

Somehow, she silenced the entire Great Hall as she slammed her fork down. Looking over at him, she asked, "What is your problem? You have been staring at since yesterday. And I want to know why."

The boy had seemed to be caught off guard, his black eyes stunned. Yet, his posture, no his facial expression had changed.

"You fascinate me," he said nonchalantly.

Emma was caught off guard this time, losing her posture, facial expression and her eyes control that she had developed over the years. All from one simple sentence that had been said by her father as well.

Severus stared at the girl next to him and then went back to eating his breakfast.

The first class of the morning was Double Potions with the Gryffindors. This class, he was grateful for because he was the only student in the class who didn't have a partner to mess things up. Unfortunately, now that Emma had arrived, he had to be partners with her. It wasn't that he disliked her; he just didn't like to have a partner in Potions.

As she neared his desk after being pointed there, he could see that her normally graceful posture was somehow, not so graceful. She seemed to be distracted, not holding herself as she had that morning when she had spoken to him.

Throughout the class, she did what he told her to, cutting the roots and ingredients to perfection. When the class ended, their potion was the only one that was perfect.

One of the Gryffindors, Sirius Black, spoke up. "Well, I guess he's not even good enough to let Emma have a try at potions."

Before Severus could defend himself from Sirius' taunting, Emma spoke up for him. "For your information, I did _all _of the ingredients myself, and he took care of the stirring and putting in the ingredients. You have no right t talk about what you don't understand; what you can't even know. You weren't even in the classroom until after I was done with the ingredients!"

"That is enough, Miss Syntex," cane the familiar voice of the headmaster from behind them.

Emma was the only one who did not look back at him. She closed her eyes, trying to clam herself down, knowing full well that she was losing her temper, making her eyes change color from her mother's violet to her father's blood red.

"Mr. Snape, Miss Syntex, Mr. Black, please follow me to my office," Dumbledore said as he turned.

The three students were escorted away and Severus walked beside Emma, whispering, "thanks. You have no idea how good it feels to have someone defend me for once, instead of having them ridicule me and then trying to defend myself."

Emma said nothing, still averting her eyes as she calmed down. She had no idea why she had lost her temper so quickly. Her protective instinct had taken over when Sirius had spoken ill of Severus.

When they reached the office of the headmaster, Emma entered first, followed by Severus, Sirius and then Dumbledore. They all sat in chairs and explained their side of the story. Amazingly enough, it seemed like Sirius had no choice but to tell the truth because his version matched their own.

Sirius was given a detention for instigating the situation and then told to leave the office while he spoke to Emma and Severus alone.

When Severus and Emma were left alone with the headmaster, the old man was looking back and fourth between the two of them. Finally, he spoke to them quietly.

"The both of you need to control yourselves. I understand that you both have tempers, but you need to control them. Miss Syntex, your temper is what got you expelled from your last school. So I suggest you be careful. Now, you are both dismissed from classes for the day in order to cam down. Please send Mr. Black back in when you leave.

Emma left hastily, not bothering to slow down when Severus called for her to stop. When he caught up with her, he took hold of her shoulders and turned her to him.

"What did he mean that you were expelled from your old school?"

"It doesn't matter," Emma said, turning to walk away. He caught up with her again and talked to her as they walked.

"It does matter to me. You helped me and now I want to know why you came here. What did you do to get expelled?"

Emma stopped and turned to him, her eyes flashing in anger at his intruding. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before answering.

"I have my father's temper, unfortunately. I get angry over little things that people do to me or to someone else, no matter if I like them or not."

"What does that have to do with you being expelled?"

"Come with me," Emma said, feeling like she owed him an explanation, though she had no idea why. She led him away to a small empty room where she closed the door after he entered behind her.

"If I tell you this, there is no way that you can ever tell anyone."

Severus nodded his understanding and she continued, not giving any major details in the explanation.

"At the beginning of the school year, an ex friend of mine - who had betrayed me before - spread rumors about me. She and I had been close before our third year, and I told her everything. After we grew apart, she twisted the things that I told her and made it so that it sounded like I was a criminal. My juvenile record with the Ministry wasn't entirely true, but she made it worse. By the time she was done, everyone had a laugh about me.

"One day, when I found her alone I a corridor, I lost it. If a teacher hadn't come by at the time, she would be dead. I almost killed her. I was expelled for reckless endangerment and I had to move here because this was the only school that was willing to give me another chance.  
They both remained silent. Emma tried to push past Severus, but his hand flashed out, settling on her waist so that she couldn't leave.

When she looked at him, he asked, "Why do you have a juvenile record?"

She hesitated before answering. "When I was fifteen, the Ministry tried to force me to give up the location of my father. He's a fugitive and I reused to tell them where he is, so they gave me a record. Every now and then, they try to get me to reveal his location, but I can't do it. No matter what he's done in his life, I know that he's a good person deep down, because I have seen him be a good person."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Emma stood on her toes and kissed his cold cheek. "Thank you for listening, Severus. Even if you don't want to be friend with me because of what I told you."

Severus turned to her and said, "I want to be your friend, but I also want to be more than your friend."


End file.
